The Drama Games
by I Wish I Had A Waffle
Summary: It's the year of 2055, and Chris is back with an all new season. He had gotten more sadistic, and even more frightening is that he finally has the government's permission to kill the contestants. In fact, this season is all about killing. Essentially it's like The Hunger Games, only you get to send in your own OC! WARNING: YOUR OC MIGHT GET KILLED! Rate T, may change to M later!
1. Application Form

**~A/N~ Yes, yes, I know, I'm writing too many stories! However, I deleted a few that just didn't seem to have enough potential, and I have stowed them away in the vault that is my mind. Every idea that I have that doesn't make the cut is put away in the vault. So, hopefully this one will stay out of the vault, and continue broadcasting onto your computer/device. **

**I Wish I Had A Waffle's Warning: This story contains serious harshness, comedy, and of course **_**DRAMA**_**, hence the name of the story! This **_**is**_** a SYOC FanFic, and I must warn you, your OC probably won't make it out alive! There **_**will**_** be killing! Just wanted to make that clear! Think of it like The Hunger Games, but more Dramatic! Now, let The Drama Games Begin! (Yes, I **_**will**_** say that every time)**

* * *

><p><span><em>The Year 2055<em>

Chris McLean is standing in front of a massive marble building. It only takes one column to dwarf the black haired host. But something about Chris looks different. He's wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, and black pants, but the most changed thing about him is his arm. It's no longer fleshy and tan, but metallic. From the elbow to his fingertips, is a long, metal, prosthetic arm. "I'm Chris McLean and I'll be your host for the newest reality show hit: The Drama Games. You might remember the series _Total Drama _from a few years ago. Think of this as a spin-off series, filled with Drama, Humor, and most of all: _Death_." The new Chris proclaimed. "Yes, I have gotten even more sadistic, and the government has now allowed me to risk the lives of our contestants. In fact, this season, we'll be pitting them against each other, in a literal fight to the death!" Chris flashed his usual grin, which sent chills up everyone's spines.

Suddenly, Chef appeared next to Chris. He too had a limb removed. One of his arms had been replaced with a spatula, which, at the base connected to the lower half of his arm. On the base of the metal appendage was a crimson colored button. Chef reached up with his other arm and pressed the red button. The metal spatula suddenly retracted back into his arm, and was replaced by an artificial hand, like Chris had. Other than this major difference, he seemed mostly unchanged. He still wore his classic Chef outfit; one had to wonder if it was all he wore! "Just finished fryin up some squid burgers for the new cast, it'll be all they get to eat until we send them into the arena." Chef remarked.

"Uh, we don't have the cast yet, I was getting to that!" Chris said.

Chef looked so angry, that you might think the large marble structure would come crashing down on top of Chris! "What do you mean they ain't here yet?!" Chef roared. "I labor over a hot stove cookin squid, and they cast isn't here yet?!"

"Actually, we haven't even determined the cast yet. Like I said, I was getting to that." Chris said calmly.

Chef was about to blow. "That's it! I'm outta here! Those ungrateful teens'll just have to eat cold squid burgers!" Chef stormed off.

"He'll be back. He can't quit. It's in his contract!" Chris laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying, this season, we need a new cast to keep thing interesting. And by interesting, I mean painful! So, we need _you_ to audition, or this show will be a bust, and I'll have to pay back all the money I owe government." Chris said, now frowning. "So, fill out the out the Audition Form below and we just might pick you!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Drama Games Audition Form:<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Country:**

**City (Optional):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**What Do They Think of Chris & Chef?**

**Why Do They Want The Money?**

**Anything Else to Add:**

**Audition Tape (Optional):**

**Remember: You **_**Could**_** Be Killed! But Money is on The Line!**


	2. Confirmed Cast

**~A/N~ Once Again, I'm back, and I am happy to say that I got MANY Reviews and PM's for OC's! Here is a short chapter for some more information, mostly just about what characters have made it so far. If your character is NOT up here, it doesn't mean they didn't get picked, I might not have decided yet. So, just sit tight! ;)**

**Also, regarding my other two stories, I am working on them! I know I haven't updated Wrath of Pahkitew in a LONG time, and that's because I have more top priorities. Hopefully it should be up again soon, and I will try not to put off the next chapters for too long again! However, concerning 13 Ways to Torture Your Underling, I am putting off the holiday chapter until its closer to that time; it just seems to make the chapter better! So, without further or do, let The Drama Games Begin! **

* * *

><p>Chris McLean is still standing in front of the marbled structure. He's flashing his famous grin. Nothing about him had changed; he's still wearing his tuxedo, and other clothes. "Welcome back to The Drama Games! Chef and I just thought we should keep our audience updated, so we're here to give you a list of the contestants that have been confirmed! You'll get to meet them next chapter!" Chris said.<p>

He lifted his hand, and motioned it, so that it looked like he was using the force. In fact, he pretty much was! Suddenly, out of nowhere, a paper list came floating into Chris's hands. "The future really is amazing isn't it?" He chuckled.

Chef walked over to Chris, his hand was replaced with a spatula. "Just finished preparing the soup for the contestants. They will be here today right?" Chef asked.

"Nope!" Chris smiled. "I said we would be reading off the list of the cast that have been accepted so far!"

Chef frowned. "You're tellin me that I just prepared twenty-five bowls of soup for no one?!" He growled.

"Not for no one, the cast will be here next episode, I promise!" Chris replied. "On the bright side, the cast will have to eat cold squid burgers, _and_ cold soup!"

"Well, I guess you're right! Better not let em have any luxury before they go out in the arena!" Chef smiled again.

"Now you're thinking on the bright side! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be reading the cast list now!" Chris said. He unfolded the piece of paper, and cleared his throat. "Okay, the cast so far is as following: Quentin Connor, David Hart, Treana Redaloe, Sally Musashi, Daisy Hartmann, Aaron, Amelia Delaney, Nohemi Mendoza, Eyrik Banks, Cybix Tremorh, Emmy Flores, Khaos Vladimir, Rayne Shackle, Anna Love, Calder, Ronnie Martin, Finn Tyann, Ryan Walker, Elina Spark, and Cricket Thrasher!" Chris announced.

Chef looked stunned. "That's a lot of contestants!" He remarked.

"Yes, yes it is, and we need five more! When we get five, we'll be able to start the games!" Chris said enthusiastically. "I can't wait till I get to say: Let The Drama Games Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~ I can't believe I have SO MUCH of the cast! We only need five more, so keep applying! As you might have guessed, there will be 25 contestants, so there will be quite a few mass-killings. Anyway, the next episode will cover the cast introduction, and what the arena kind of looks like! I hope you enjoy, and this is gonna be a fun story! I can guarantee it! ;)**


End file.
